Lo sabe
by Sam Wallflower
Summary: Pansy lo sabe. Sabe lo que ocurre entre ellos. Pansy/Draco/Hermione


**En primer lugar tengo que dar las gracias a dos personas:**

**A Metanfetamina, que se ha tomado la molestia de hacerme de Beta, corrigiendo y puliendo esta historia. Además de aguantar mis dudas y preguntas.**

**Y porque sin ella este one-shot no hubiera sido posibles, puesto que es la que me ha hecho ver con otros ojos a Pansy Parkinson.**

**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, eres un genial, de verdad.**

**A Tyna Fest, que tambien ha soportado mis preguntas y me ha dado consejos. Y porque... ¡joder! sus Dramiones me inspiran.  
**

**Muchas gracias a ti también, que por supesto también eres genial.**

**Las dos sois un AMOR.**

**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Lo sabe**

La está mirando... de nuevo. Lleva toda la maldita hora mirándola. Y no con asco precisamente.

Pansy no lo entiende, no logra entenderlo. Solo sabe que duele, que duele mucho. Sabe que algo pasa entre _ellos_, lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Lo que no logra comprender es cómo ha podido suceder.

_Él_ la odia, siempre lo ha hecho, ¿qué ha cambiado?

¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantas respuestas que sabe que no llegarán.

Ese curso él ha estado más distante con ella, con Blaise, con Nott. Con todos. Solo ha estado cercano a Crabbe y a Goyle, pero siempre lo ha visto solo.

Pansy sabe que _él_ tiene que cumplir una misión para el Lord Tenebroso, sabe que está bajo mucha presión. Lo sabe. Y lo comprende.

Lo que no llega entender por más que lo intenta es cómo han llegado esos dos a "estar juntos". Porque Pansy no es tonta y sabe que se ven después de las clases. Draco se ausenta con mucha frecuencia.

Lo sabe por sus miradas, por sus gestos; puede que los obtusos de Potter y Weasley no se den cuenta, bien es verdad que tampoco tienen muchas luces —son Gryffindors, al fin al cabo—, ni siquiera Blaise o Nott, que tanto alardean de suspicacia. No, solo ella es consciente. Ella, a la que todos consideran tonta. Ella, a la que todos subestiman.

_—Pansy, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Daphne observándola atentamente—. Estás muy pálida. _

_—Nada, Daphne. Estoy bien, de verdad. _

_No, no estaba bien. Para nada._

_Acababa de ver algo que le había roto el corazón. Algo que lo había partido en pedazos tan sumamente pequeños que casi ni se distinguían. Como si se hubieran desintegrado. _

_Sucedió en una décima de segundo,_ _pero lo había visto todo._

_Él le acarició la mano. Pansy no se lo podía creer. Lo había hecho delante de Potter y Weasley y ellos no se dieron cuenta. Ni siquiera Blaise y Nott, que también se encontraban cerca de ellos. _

_Solo ella lo vio. Solo ella.  
_

_—¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? —preguntó de nuevo Daphne. _

_—No, no hace falta, solo estoy algo cansada. Iré a echarme un rato._

Élno le quita ojo, la mira como nunca la ha mirado. Duele, joder si duele. Es a ella a la que tendría que mirar a así, no a esa... a esa...

Pansy quiere insultarla, quiere pegarle, maldecirla. Pero no lo hace.

No lo hace porque sabe que contra todo pronóstico él la quiere.Y aunque le escueza, no sería capaz de hacerla daño porque sabe que si lo hiciera se lo estaría haciendo a él. Y ella lo quiere, nunca sería capaz de herirlo. Nunca.

Por mucho que la herida resulte ser ella.

Además sabe que él está más tranquilo cuando vuelve de estar con _ella_, que esa ansiedad que Pansy ve continuamente en su rostro a causa de la misión desaparece cuando han estado juntos.

Que solo _ella_ lo calma, que su compañía es el bálsamo que él necesita.

La clase ha acabado, todos recogen sus cosas. Él la vuelve a mirar y _ella_ le sonríe discretamente.

Pansy los observa con tristeza. Él nunca la ha sonreído así. Nunca. ¿Por qué a _ella_ sí?

¿Por qué se ha fijado en esa chica? No es bonita, para nada. Tiene un pelo que parece un arbusto mal podado y un cuerpo escuchimizado. Pansy no lo entiende.

Ve como los labios del chico forman un "luego te veo" y como _ella_ asiente con esa sonrisa que Pansy tanto odia.

Porque Pansy la odia, la odia con todo su ser. _Ella_ le se lo ha arrebatado.

Observa como ambos se alejan por separado por un pasillo atestado de alumnos. Gruesas lágrimas caen por su cara. Pansy siempre ha estado ahí para él. Siempre la primera. Siempre.

Entonces recuerda lo que Daphne una vez le dijo: "El amor no va de ser el primero que llegue, sino de merecerlo".

Mira de nuevo el pasillo ya vacío. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo por su cara lentamente.

"Tranquilos_, Draco_ y _Granger_. Vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo"

Porque aunque Pansy lo sabe, ella nunca dirá nada.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, no he podido resistirme a hacer un pequeño Dramione, aunque fuera a través de los ojos de Pansy, se nota que he cogido cariño a la chica.  
**

**Ah, se me olvidaba. La frase que le dice Daphne a Pansy es cortesía de Metafetamina, pues fue ella quien la dijó en una de sus maravillosas explicaciones, en este caso sobre el amor, vía Ask. Yo solo me he limitado a ponerla porque me parece FANTABULOSA.**

**¡Se admiten criticas!**


End file.
